


Misunderstood

by durgasdragon



Series: At the Academy [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: Bucky's attempt to talk to Wasp does not go as planned.  An interlude-ish sequel toWishin' and Hopin'.





	Misunderstood

** Misunderstood **

**_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Marvel’s Cinematic_ ** **_Universe/Captain America and TinyCo's_ Avenger's Academy _, and is made entirely for enjoyment.  No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece.  All other situations and plot developments are mine._**

**_Summary:  Bucky's attempt to talk to Wasp does not go as planned.  An interlude-ish sequel to_ ** **Wishin' and Hopin' _._**

**_Author’s Note:  Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d.  Second in the_ ** **At the Academy _series; will make more sense if you've read the first one first._**

**_Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_ **

**_Published: 23 December 2017_ **

**_Rating:  T_ **

**Wasp heard from Tigra—who had learned about it from Phil Coulson, who had overheard it from Hellcat and Loki, who had been riding a bilgesnipe with Frigga, who had knighted She-Hulk, who had talked to Foggy Nelson, who had heard it from Daredevil, who had been sitting in his dorm with the windows open and had heard the whole thing—that the Winter Soldier was royally _pissed_ that Wasp had interfered with his attempts to woo Captain America, had threated to bomb the Club where the dance was to be held, and had sworn bloody revenge on Wasp.**

**It all seemed a bit extreme for a simple text, but the guy _had_ been brainwashed by HYDRA, and things were definitely handled differently over there (don't even get her _started_ on the HYDRA agents and A.I.M. scientists living in that bush outside the Academy), so she got ready.  She picked the cutest armoured outfit she owned, made sure her weapons were charged and coordinated with her armour, and had her mobile backed up and tucked in a safe pocket.**

**When Bucky walked up to her, she was prepared.**

**"Hey, Wasp—" was as far as he got before she blasted him.**

**He ducked and threw his metal arm up to protect himself.  "What the hell!"**

**"It was an honest mistake!"  She yelled back, shrinking and taking aim again.  "You don't get to be a jerk about it!"**

**"A _jerk_?  How am I being a jerk about _anything_?"  He demanded, disbelief colouring his voice.  His darkly-lined eyes that looked over his metal arm were taking on a decidedly angry glint.  "I ain't the one shooting at people trying to thank them!"**

**_That_ drew her up short.  "What?"**

**The glint grew to a full-out glare (Tony liked to call that look the Murderbear Care-Bear Stare).  "What did you _think_ I was here for?  Vengeance?"**

**"…Maybe?"**

**"Oh, for fuck…!  Who's been filling your head with shit?  I'm not Ghost Rider and honestly, if I wanted vengeance, you'd never see it come and you'd never know what hit you."**

**The scary thing was about his last statement was that it was probably completely true.  She returned to normal size and fluttered down until her feet touched the ground.  She halfway wished she stayed small, because that was what she was feeling like right now.  "I'm sorry, Bucky," she said, feeling shamed.  "I thought…I guess I just heard that I got it wrong and I figured you'd be upset."**

**"Well, I am still annoyed that you stuck your nose where it didn't belong and then told almost the entire campus and then some about things that didn't concern them," Bucky stated, but his glare was downgrading from 'murderous' to 'aggravated assault'.  "It ain't anybody's business but mine and Steve's."  He abruptly shrugged and the glare vanished, making him appear almost approachable.  "But if you hadn't gotten it all wrong, Steve and I wouldn't have a date this weekend, so thanks for helping that happen."**

**"If you'd like, I could design you both outfits for your date," Wasp offered.  It'd be a good apology, and since both Captain America and the Winter Soldier were unfairly hot, it'd be fun as well.**

**Bucky shook his head.  "Not this time."  He softened the refusal by adding "we ain't gonna be doing anything that warrants new clothes."**

**"Are you sure?  I mean…I did kind of shoot at you."**

**He shrugged.  "Ain't the first time, and probably won't be the last."**

**Before Wasp could come up with a proper response, Steve came over and _whoa_ , she'd never seen him smile like _that_ before.  He had always been hot, but with that smile?  _Be still my heart!_   She prayed because _daaaamn_ , as Sam would say.**

**"Bucky!  I was looking for you!"  Steve stopped and stood way too close to the Winter Soldier.  Anyone else would have gotten punched in the gut, but Bucky's face just lost its hard edge and he gently reached out, curling his fingers around Captain America's hand.**

**OMG, they were going to _melt_ her phone!  The way they both looked at each other and how they smiled at the other made them like, a million times hotter than they already were.  Which was totally not fair, yet super cute!**

**Oops, she _may_ have squealed the last part out loud because the two soldiers looked over at her, Steve in giddy embarrassment and Bucky with mild annoyed exasperation.**

**"Put that phone away before I shoot it out of your hand."**

**Since Wasp had seen him at the Blasting Range, she knew it was no ideal threat.**

**"Bucky, that's not nice," Steve chided, but since he was still gazing adoringly at the former HYDRA student, it probably didn't have the effect he wanted.**

**Bucky's flesh hand came up and cupped the blond's cheek.  "Our relationship is not for public consumption," he said as Steve positively _melted_ into other teen's hands, looking even _more_ smitten.  "I don't care if it's nice or not."**

**They were _super_ hot and adorable together!  They were—**

**_BANG!_**

**Dang it, now Wasp needed a new phone.  At least hers was set up to automatically update her pictures right after they were taken so she didn't have to worry about losing any of the pictures she'd just taken.**

**Still, Bucky's glare was back and his gun was out, so it looked like a good time to beat a hasty retreat.**

**Wasp hurried away, leaving the two to stew in their romantic hotness together.  She needed to find Tony, and then she need send a few texts.  First, a public apology, and second, pictures of Steve and Bucky to melt everyone else's phones.  If they weren't going to the dance, the _least_ she could do was to spread the joy of their sheer attractiveness together.**

**It looked like it was going to be a busy afternoon.**

**_x Fin x_ **


End file.
